


Study Break

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is hard at work studying for finals. Allison is doing her best to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

Lydia is sitting at Allison’s desk, her head bent close to the notebook she is using to write notes from her chemistry text book in, her red hair splayed out across her back, the curls bouncing and moving every time she turns her head to look at her book. 

Allison had been studying at first too, laying across her bed, her head hanging off the edge, holding her world civ book above her. 

Her arms had gotten tired quickly though. She went to change positions, laying on her stomach, legs bent up at the knees, feet crossed at her ankles, and had gotten distracted by Lydia, and decided to just enjoy the view for awhile. 

Lydia was starting to look so stressed though. Her shoulder blades hunched together, her brow furrowed. So, Allison slid off her bed and headed for the kitchen knowing the perfect cure for Lydia’s tension. 

The floor of the kitchen is cold against her bare toes, sending a shiver up her spine. So, after putting a pot of milk on the eye she heads for the living room, grabbing an oversized sweater of hers out of the closet in there, sliding it on over her pajama top. 

She goes back to the kitchen and stirs the milk before lifting up on her tip toes to open the cabinet getting down a box of hot coco mix. She grabs a spoon out of the drawer and spoons some of the mix into the pan. When it gets done she gets down a giant mug to pour it into and leaves the kitchen, padding up the staircase and back into her room. 

She sets the mug down on the desk beside Lydia’s notebook and stands behind her, reaching down to massage her shoulders. Lydia groans in appreciation. 

“Finals week, is going to be the death of me,” she says. 

“I know what would make you feel better,” Allison says, sweeping Lydia’s hair over one shoulder and bending down to pepper a series of kisses across the exposed skin between her shoulder blades. 

“Allison,” Lydia drawls, “I’m trying to study.” 

“Take a five minute break. I made you hot chocolate,” Allison says, pouting. 

Lydia swings the desk chair around to face her and Allison takes the opportunity to sit down lightly on her lap, smiling at her. Lydia can’t help but smile at that. 

“Okay,” she says, “I’ll drink the hot chocolate, but then you are going to go through my entire stack of flash cards with me.” 

“Fine,” Allison agrees, twirling them around slightly and picking up the coco. She cups it in her hands, the ends of her sweater sleeves pulled down over her hands to protect from the heat of the cup. 

She blows into the cup, cooling it, and takes a timid sip, testing the temperature. It’s pleasantly warm, but doesn’t burn her mouth or throat so she tilts the mug toward Lydia instead, letting her take a big sip. 

She sets the mug back down on the table and wraps her arms around Lydia’s neck, moving in for a kiss. Her lips slide across Lydia’s, tasting chocolate and her strawberry lip gloss. Lydia smiles into the kiss and Allison kisses the corner of her mouth, giggling softly. 

Lydia smiles, “I should have known this was all just a clever ploy to get kisses from me.” 

“Uh huh, and now I want another one,” Allison says, leaning her head back down, connecting their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr [here.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
